DSQ files
by jeanelle
Summary: The detective school Q class meets with more murder cases! Will they be able to solve it? Good for those who love mysteries!
1. Chapter 1 Murder in the forest

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… The mysteries/plots aren't mine. Mostly comes from other mystery stories. (Which I honestly admit, majority from Kindaichi.) Names will be random!

"CAMP!" Three of the students in Q class of the detective school exclaimed.

"Yup! Isnt that a good idea? Let's have a camp out session!" Kyu explained excitedly.

"Nah… what is so nice about sleeping in the wilderness?"

"Weakling!" Kinta teased him on purpose to get him going.

After a long commotion, all of them agreed on going to a camp, including Ryu.

On that day, two of Kinta's friends, Akira and Zesuke tagged along, and Akira has a hut in the mountain that they would be camping in.

The five of them had lots of fun playing in the streams, except for Kyu probably, due to his inability to swim. But fortunately, the mountain trekking session proved to be rewarding and interesting, and that made the primary school kid really tired.

"Ok. Lets head to my hut and take a rest ok?" Akira offered.

The seven of them then moved over. After a game of scissors paper stone, Ryu and Kyu were made to cook for all of them.

"Ryu, do you actually… know how to cook?"

"Do I look like I know?"

The two boys fondled with the utensils for a while and tried to start the fire. After the rest had already plopped down on the mats, they started to cook.

"Kyu! Do I put this in or what?" Ryu asked in bewilderment.

"Erm, not that! Ryu!"

Before they knew it, Ryu had already accidentally added a spark to some hay and there goes their hut.

"Is this the right way, Zesuke-san?"

Zesuke smiled as he continued leading the rest to find a place to stay. Finally they found a building. Upon entering, they found out that it had been a hospital.

There were a few other youths inside, namely, Alice, Chihiro, Kosuke and John. After introducing themselves to the other group, some of them suggested exploring the building.

"Hey detectives, I bet you guys are damn smart right? Care to try a riddle? If I put Kosuke in midst of the five of you, which three will he group with?" John asked.

"Hehe. Of course with the three not so pretty ones, Kinta, Kazuma and me, Kyu. And the pretty ones, Ryu and Megumi on the other group, right?"

That guy gave a smirk as they continued.

"Ah!" Meg screamed as she saw the skeletons of what seemed like dogs.

"It used to be a research centre here."

"Hey this cage is big! Are you sure its for a dog?" Kazuma asked.

"The guard-dog of hell, Ceberus." Kosuke stated.

After sightseeing, all of them went back to a room each to rest.

00000000000

"AH!" a loud scream was heard.

"Chihiro!" all of them shouted.

In front of them, covered in scratches and wounds, was Chihiro. It seemed like she was torn apart by a beast, and there were strands of animal hair on the floor.

"Where's everybody?"

"I saw Kosuke in the bathroom shaving." Zesuke replied with a bun in his mouth. "Anyway…"

"Behind you!" Meg shouted.

A dog broke through the window and bit him.

"Damn!" Kinta threw a bucket of water at the dog, and it dodged and ran away.

"Its afraid of water?" Kinta asked

"Oh my gosh! The dogs have surrounded the building!" Akira shouted.

"Lets seal up all the windows and doors!" Zesuke suggested.

All of them got to work. Kinta found some shiny nails in a corner and gave it out to be nailed onto the doors.

00000000000000000000000000000

"So tiring!" Chihiro whined. "Where's Megumi?"

"Attending to Zesuke." John answered. "Anyway about that dog fearing water, I think it's the maddog disease (Sorry it's a lousy name). He will die most likely. And damn! There's still the murderer!"

"If that rumour is true, wouldn't it be Ceberus taking revenge?" Alice asked.

"What… I… Oh, where's Kosuke?"

They looked around the whole building and found him dead, in the bathroom. The water pipes were broken and water was running down his corpse. Like Chihiro's case. Fur and scratch marks were evident.

They left the scene, really sad and scared. Just then, Kyu found something like a whistle.

"It doesn't make a sound."

A little puppy appeared and jumped onto Kyu's back, and peed.

"Oh sorry! Its my puppy, Bob." Alice said.

"Eh?" Kyu thought.

00000000000000000000000000

At night, another murder took place. It was certainly the most bizarre of the three. John held a watermelon in his hand, and under the melon was a squashed tomato.

"A dying message." Ryu said.

Around him was two kiwis , three small pears, one big Fuji apple, and a winter melon.

After they took a good look at the scene, they went off to check the deceased's things. A can of coke in Chihiro's room, with her lipstick on it, and contact lens case in Kosoke's room, with the lenses still inside.

"I think… I got it. Megumi, I need you to recall something for me." Ryu said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok end of case! Answer shall come next episode, so you can review and give your two cents worth! You never know, you may be a detective! Ok shall give you some clues… do not, I repeat, do not read on if you don't want any spoilers.

That spoilt whistle.

The shiny nails.

Contact lens case

Names

Why did Q class end up in this place?

Ok I gave more clues than the comic that I read it from k! Haha. Erm but I fear that I wrote badly… its different from e original, cos of some jap things…review!


	2. Chapter 2 Murder in the forest Answers

"You know who the murderer is? What a joke! Isn't it the Ceberus?" Akira asked.

"I have evidence that the so-called guard-dog of hell, Ceberus, does not exist. Alice, you have a dog yourself, what is the worst part about keeping a dog?"

"Hmmm. I think it is to clear up his waste."

"Thank you. Of course, a dog will eat, and shit. But have we found any dog poo in this building?" Kyu explained. "The real murderer, wants to divert our attention away, so he created the imaginary beast, Ceberus. I repeat again, the real murderer is amongst us."

"Who is it?"

"The answer lies within this…" Ryu said as he pointed to the tray of fruits on the table. "This is John's dying message. Two kiwis, three small pears, one big fuji apple and one winter melon, and not to forget, the tomato squashed under a tomato."

"What?"

"Minus the people who died, the number of fruits is exactly the number of people. If each of these fruits represent one of us, the water melon is the killer, and John himself is the tomato. The rest of the fruits is us. And the arrangement goes like this. Akira and Alice, the two kiwis. Kinta, Kazuma, and Kyu are the three pears. Megumi is the Fuji apple… Do you guys see the pattern?"

"Pattern… Alphabetical order!" Akira remarked.

"Correct! The smaller the fruit, the earlier the alphabet! Thus those starting with letter "A" will be kiwis. And the biggest fruit will be for…"

"Zesuke?" Everybody whispered in unison.

"Yes, the real murderer is you, Zesuke!"

"What the hell! Why would I kill people I hardly know?"

"No! You knew them all along didn't you? You were holding the torch light, and YOU led us here." Megumi said.

"Hey, then what's with the dogs? You think they'll listen to me? I got bitten!"

"Of course, you are the trainer! The whistle that Kyu picked up, is a dog whistle, isnt it? You trained the dogs!" Kazuma retorted.

"But I wasn't blowing the whistle when I was bitten ok? You think I can have telepathy with dogs and ask them to bite me?"

"The whistle was hidden in your bread isnt it?" Meg asked.

"Fine. But I have an alibi! Meg was taking care of me when Kosuke was killed, right?"

"That's the trick. Everyone, Kosuke was supposed to be killed when we were blocking all the entrances right? Let me ask you, which one of you saw him?"

Silence.

"But somebody did right?" Alice asked.

"Yes. That someone is Zesuke himself. He made that statement, and indirectly lured us into thinking that Kosuke was with us all along." Kyu said. "Then he made it in such a way that it looked like Kosuke died while nailing the window of the bathroom."

"Hey, but what if we didn't seal the windows? Wouldn't it be weird then?"

"Everything is in his control. Recall, who is the one who told us to seal the windows? Zesuke himself. And the evidence is clear. Come with me."

All of them walked towards a door.

"Look at the shiny nails, if they had been here all along, shouldn't it be old and rusty? This shows that its prepared deliberately."

"And he was the one who said that he saw Kosuke shaving. And look, his contact lenses are still in its cases. Is it possible that Kosuke went shaving and nailing without his contact lenses on?" Kinta asked.

"Zesuke, admit please… You are forcing me." Kinta said as he pulled the planks out of a window and climbed out. All the dogs charged towards him.

"Kinta!" All of them screamed.

All of a sudden, the dogs stopped. And behind them, was Zesuke blowing the dog whistle.

"Yes. It is me… I did it for revenge. All of them, they killed my girlfriend. She stayed in their hospital, and they killed her!"

"Arent they doctors? You cannot blame them for being unable to save your girlfriend!" Kazuma said.

"I would rather they did nothing. But they… they experimented on her! They gave her their trial medicines, and treated her like a guinea pig! Am I cruel? Compared to those who experimented on humans? These dogs are hers. She was their trainer, she picked up those stray dogs, nursed them back to health and took care of them. Such a kind person, killed by those devils!"

"Then what do you think you are? They are cruel no doubt. But do you think your girlfriend, such a kind person will want you to kill? Look at those dogs! I bet they want you to stop too!"

At that moment, Zesuke saw his girlfriend, afar, telling him to stop.

"Everything is over…" Zesuke whispered.

All of them left that forest, feeling empty and sad.

A/N Is it ok? Next chapter, Movie Murder, will come soon!


End file.
